


Can You Relax?!

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Just some fun with the boys!





	

Title: Can You Relax?!

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: they aren’t mine, never will be…so sue! (not)

Warnings: AU, PWP, OOC, fluff, humor, sap, and yaoi/shounen-ai hints.

Rating: PG-13 at the WORST

Pairings: hinted 1x2x1, 3x5x3, and 4x6x4

Note: *sighs* someone just HAD to go and challenge for that pic…didn’t they?? GAH, ok, this is for Kashie-chan and her wonderful pic! After this….I better get to work on that other fic…ne? ^_^;;;

Archive: riiiiiight

Feedback: much loved and appreciated!

 

‘Thoughts’

 

Quatre smiled softly as he and his friends walked down the wooded path of the park they were going to today. Duo bounced ahead of their group, laughing as he pointed out different birds and trees to a smirking Heero. Wufei chuckled softly and whispered something to his lover, Trowa, as they stepped into the clearing. Quatre sighed softly and felt his fingers squeezed by his boyfriend’s, Zechs. Smiling up at the other blond, he received the gentle kiss as they stepped out of the woods.

 

Duo’s laughter and a loud growl from Wufei broke their tender moment as they both looked up to see a grinning Duo and a slightly soaked Wufei. “Maxwell!! You are DEAD!!” Wufei shouted as he ran at the braided former pilot, who laughed as he dodged farther into the bubbling stream he was standing ankle deep in.

 

“You can’t kill Death and you know it, Feister!!” Duo called as he grinned cheekily at the Chinese man. Heero and Trowa both chuckled as Wufei snarled. Tossing his sandals off, Wufei jumped into the stream and proceeded to treat Duo to some of his own medicine.

 

Duo laughed as he fought back then ran towards the small waterfall nearby. He yelped as he slipped and fell on his ass into the stream. Wufei was laughing so hard that he failed to see where his foot landed and ended up joining Duo in the cold bath. Quatre, Trowa, and Zechs were laughing so much that they had to sit down on the soft grass as Heero rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics and continued to spread the picnic that they had brought out.

 

Duo grumbled good naturedly as he and Wufei stepped out of the cold water and were handed towels by a smirking Quatre. “Good thing we were planning on swimming later!” Duo commented with a grin as he toweled himself off. He yelped again as a towel was snapped at his ass, then grinned evilly at an unrepentant Wufei. “That’s it Wuffles! You’re going DOWN!” he cried and jumped onto the Chinese Preventer.

 

Wufei growled in challenge as they wrestled, smirking as the others cheered them on. Duo chuckled, then started to tickle the former Nataku pilot. Wufei yelped, then laughed, wriggling under the onslaught as Duo tickled him mercilessly. “I yield! I yield!” Wufei finally managed to gasp out and Duo jumped up, crowing in triumph.

 

“Well, now that you are done showing off, baka, it’s time to eat.” Heero’s amused tones floated out and Duo cheered again and dashed over to Heero’s side, snuggling up against him and purring. Heero rolled his eyes and handed him a plate, then they all joined in.

 

After a while (and about a few platefuls for Duo), they all were sitting around, sipping on their sodas and talking. Heero, though, was fiddling with things and Duo noticed it. Grinning, he peered at Heero and asked, “Can you relax? Or do we have to drug you for that?!” Heero smirked at him and chuckled, shaking his head as he stopped fiddling with the napkins that he had been rerolling. Duo smirked, then exclaimed, “I know! Let’s play a game!”

 

The others looked at him in amusement as Zechs queried, “And what, pray tell, does this game entail?”

 

Duo grinned evilly as he replied, “Speed…strategy….and a duck and cover instinct.” The five men all looked at him with interest as he stood up. Going over to a large boulder beside the river, he patted it and explained, “This is the home base men. The trick to this game is to avoid being…’IT’.”

 

“It? What do you mean?” Quatre asked in curiosity and they all nodded.

 

“Simple my dear Q-man. We’re going to play a game called Hide and Go Seek Tag. The goal is to hide from the chosen ‘IT’ and to make it back to the ‘Home Base’ without getting caught. The ‘IT’ person must count to twenty, and then must find his ‘Targets’. If a ‘Target’ is found and ‘Tagged’, then they are ‘IT’ as well. If you make it back to ‘Home base’ with OUT getting caught, then you are safe. Then, the last person tagged will become ‘IT’ and the game starts all over again,” Duo responded wisely as he grinned evilly at his friends. He was met with varying degrees of challenge and amusement as his friends all looked at him.

 

“Sounds like an interesting game, Duo. Who will be this ‘IT’ first?” Zechs asked with an evil grin as he pulled his hair back into a braid, tying it off with a twist tie.

 

Duo grinned evilly and replied, “The one with the most letters in his name is IT. SO, Quatre, my boy, you’re the lucky winner!” They all laughed and Duo blinked, then grinned as he realized his unintentional pun. Quatre got up and walked over to the boulder and smirked at Duo. Duo chuckled, then stood aside as he said, “Now, you hide your eyes and count to twenty while we hide.” Quatre nodded and Duo went over to where the others had risen.

 

“One, two, three…” came out loud and clear from the Arabian as he laid his head on his hands, hiding his sight from the other five men. Snickering, they all went off into the woods and hid.

 

“Nineteen…TWENTY!” Quatre called, then spun around. He grinned as he started searching for his friends, eyes and ears keeping a lookout. He stiffened as he heard a rustle from a bush. Then, smirking, he looked up and shouted as Wufei jumped down and ran towards the stream. “I see you, Fei! Get back here!”

 

“Not on your life, Winner! Catch me if you can!” Wufei shouted back, laughing as he dodged around the trees. Quatre laughed as he dodged around them, then cut across some rocks and tackled Wufei. Wufei howled in defeat and several laughs echoed from the forest.

 

“Nice try, Wufflumpagus,” Duo’s sassy voice floated out and Wufei growled.

 

“You’re next, Maxwell!” Wufei snarled out and Quatre giggled as they got up and started the search once more. They split up and searched for their friends, both keeping a lookout.

 

Quatre was near another tree when he heard a shout of triumph and a crow of laughter. “Quatre! Catch him!” Wufei shouted as he ran after Duo. Duo cackled as he bolted for the boulder, then yelped as a blond blur tackled him from the side. Wufei fell over laughing as he watched Duo splutter in utter shock as he looked down at a grinning Quatre.

 

“God Q! You are really good at this game!” Duo exclaimed in awe and Quatre blushed lightly. They both got up and Duo grinned. “Alright men….let’s go find those idiots, eh?” he said with an evil chuckle and the other two chuckled as well. They split up and began the search once again.

 

A shout and a laugh indicated another finding and Wufei and Quatre ran into the clearing to find Duo riding Heero’s back. Bouncing, Duo draped himself across Heero and smiled. Heero had an evil smile on his face as he walked towards the stream. Quatre cooed and Wufei rolled his eyes. They all looked over in surprise as Trowa called with a grin, “Safe!”

 

Duo gaped and pointed then looked at his fellow ‘ITS’ in utter shock. “Did you…uh….how wha… Trowa you are sure quiet!” he cried and grinned as he slid off of Heero’s back. Patting Heero’s rump, he grinned and said, “Thanks for the piggy back ride, lover. I’ll repay ya later!”

 

Heero grinned and murmured, “You always did ride my ass a lot.” Everyone started laughing at that and failed to see the other blond as he snuck over to the rock.

 

“Mission accomplished,” Zechs commented smugly as he leaned against the boulder and everyone gaped. He glanced up at Trowa, who smirked back and winked.

 

“Jeez….it’s always the quiet ones!” Duo exclaimed as he chuckled. Quatre giggled and Heero smirked.

 

“Ah ahha…though now, it is Zechs’ turn to be ‘IT’!” Wufei declared in snide triumph and Zechs groaned. As the tall blond turned around and started counting, the others hid swiftly.

 

They played the game for several rounds, until exhaustion and lack of light forced them to call it quits. They all lay sprawled out on the blanket as they looked up at the stars. “You know….I never noticed how lovely the stars were,” Zechs murmured softly as he ran his fingers through Quatre’s hair as the other blond lay his head on Zechs’ chest.

 

“Yes. They always seemed so…cold in outer space,” Wufei agreed softly as he snuggled closer to Trowa, who grunted in agreement.

 

“Not to me,” Heero’s soft voice floated out. They all looked over at his shadowed profile, seeing the additional outline of Duo as he lay snuggled close to his lover.

 

“Why is that, Heero?” Quatre asked quietly and they heard a soft sigh come from the Japanese man.

 

“To me, they meant freedom and a chance at new things. I would look at them and know that someday, I’d find what I was looking for out in the stars,” Heero replied softly as they looked up at the twinkling lights.

 

They were silent for awhile, then Trowa asked softly, “Did you find it?”

 

If they had been able to see Heero’s face, they would have smiled, for a small smile crossed the man’s face. “Hai….I found it,” he answered softly in reply.

 

“What was it, love?” Duo asked softly and Heero tightened his hold around Duo’s waist.

 

“The chance….to live life. And…to relax.” The others all smiled at this and looked up at the sky, watching as the stars twinkled peacefully at them.

 

OWARI

 


End file.
